RockClan/Roleplay
''Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44 , 45, 46,47, 48, 49, 50 ''' ---- Orchidbloom nodded to the four new warriors as Creekfrost left. "But either way, congratulations you four, I'm sure you'll all make fantastic warriors." She spoke with a wide grin, before waving her tail in goodbye, walking a distance away. She glanced over at Creekfrost, faintly sensing a bit of sorrow from the tom. What was going on? She wished to comfort him, but had a feeling she shouldn't intervene.Silverstar' 21:55, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost nodded when his daughter trailed off. "It's okay. I understand. I'm sure Darkfrost will be pleased to see you again. We can see each other at gatherings," he mumured calmly, but inside he wanted to keep Meadowbee here, and knowing she would be leaving made his chest hurt. Meadowbee looked at him with relieved, yet sad eyes. "I love you. Nightshade said he'd escort me," she murmured, resting her muzzle to her fathers. "I'll see you at the next gathering." With that, Meadowbee turned and began to walk for the camp entrance. Nightshade stood up, nodding to his father. "I'll be back by moonrise," he grunted, giving Creekfrost a breif lick, then followed his sister and both cats disappeared into the shadows. 23:28, October 10, 2016 (UTC) (It's time) Orchidbloom cast Creekfrost a small frown before walking past the tom to go hunting. She'd catch him a nice meal, maybe a squirrel or a vole? Or...maybe a fish? She grinned to herself at this thought, convinced that he hated fish due to the fact that he seemed to dislike water. The gray classic tabby pushed herself out of camp, ears pricked as she walked along.'Silverstar' 23:38, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost had sat motionless after his kits had left. He had ''just ''gotten Meadowbee back, and now she was taken from him again. At least this time he'd get to see her again, and he knew she was happy. Orchidbloom walked past him and out of camp. He wished to follow, but could he leave camp. He glanced back at the medicine den, then to the camp entrance. Eh. He got up and pushed his way through the gorse thicket which marked the camps entrance. 23:59, October 10, 2016 (UTC) She tasted the air, only to wrinkle her nose in disgust. Just what was that ''stench?! Hackles raised, she stalked on, slowly with her eats flattened, waiting for any sudden signs of movement. And then, she saw it: a flash of russet. Fox! With that, a savage fox howl rang in the molly's ear, and out sprang the red canine, drool hanging from its jaws. And its howl didn't only ring in the ears of Orchidbloom, oh no...it drew something, no, some''one'' closer at the sound of the fox call...the tom creeped in like a fox itself before picking up speed, soundless as he moved.Silverstar 00:04, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost flinched as the howl of a fox made him more dizzy. He turned back to camp. Despite being injured, he should sort out a patrol to check that out. He padded into camp then sat down to rest after walking two feet. He'd get onto that in a minute.... 00:09, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Before she could even respond, the fox charged the senior warrior, knocking her onto her paws with a heavy tackle. She hissed at it, swatting at its face, only for the savage dog to clamp its jaws around her head. Squirming before letting out a squeal of pain, she managed to free herself. This fox...it was a monster, angry for an unknown reason, and creeping closer...it wanted only one thing: to kill this cat. It tensed, preparing to charge and finish Orchidbloom off swiftly, until... There was a flash of golden brown, and a snap of fangs. How it moved...it was like it was a small canine, making odd yet sharp barking and yipping noises, snapping its jaws at the fox's side. But once Orchidbloom's vision, she realized that it was a cat. The fox was confused and backed away, shaking its head. The tom continued to bark like a fox until the actual fox snarled in response and ran off. Moments later, the young tom approached the fallen warrior, gently nudging her shoulder. "...You, you ok?" She was too shocked to respond to the tom. "...You're part of RockClan, right? I'll take you to your home. It....it was my home once. I'm Kanine."Silverstar 00:15, October 11, 2016 (UTC) After recovering, Creekfrost found the closest cats to him. "Whiskerclaw, Pumpkinfrost, I heard a fox yapping outside of camp, do you think you could check it out?" Whiskerclaw nodded, glancing at Pumpkinfrost with a hopeful look. Maybe this was his chance to tell her he loved her...? 00:19, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Pumpkinfrost raised her head in interest. "So long as I still get to take all of Sunfire's secret stash..." Grabbing the senior warrior by the scruff, Kanine dragged Orchidbloom towards camp by the scruff.Silverstar 00:36, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost flicked his tail. "Yeah, sure, whatever," he mewed, then sat down in front of the medicine den to rest. --- Whiskerclaw smiled at Pumpkinfrost. "Shall we?" he asked, gesturing a paw. 01:11, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Pumpkinfrost nodded. "Yeah, let's get going." She started to leave the Warrior's den, only to stop dead in her tracks,watching as a...very strange tom dragged Orchidbloom into camp.Silverstar 01:16, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw stopped. "Who is that?" he asked, loudly. Creekfrost blinked open his good eye to see Orchidbloom being dragged into camp. He jumped up at once and rushed over, almost tripping over his own paws. "What happened to her? Is she okay?" he fretted, not even noticing the tom. Was this the fox's fault? If that was it, then it was partly his fault, he should have sent some warriors to check it out as soon as he heard it. I'm so sorry Orchidbloom! '' 01:20, October 11, 2016 (UTC) "The savage roaming Fox got her...he listens to no one. She should be fine." Kanine responded, watching as Risingsun approached to fix up Orchidbloom.'Silverstar' 01:24, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost noticed the tom after a moment longer fretting over the she-cat. "Who are you?" he asked, warily. 01:31, October 11, 2016 (UTC) "I am Kanine, son if a vixen." He said this shyly, aware if the reactions he'd get.'Silverstar' 01:39, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost sniffed curiously at Kanine. "A vixen?" 02:23, October 11, 2016 (UTC) The golden tom leaned away. "Yes, fox. I speak their tongue as well." Kanine responded in a slightly sharp manner, not appreciating the glances he was getting. Orchidbloom slowly raised her head, groaning in slight agony as Risingsun finished working on her. "What...happened?"'Silverstar' 02:26, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost was about to ask something else, when Orchidbloom stirred. He turned all attention to his friend. "Are you okay?" he asked. He took a step back, gesturing his tail to Kanine. "This cat helped you." 02:29, October 11, 2016 (UTC) "...Got the worst headache ever, feels like I've got a fox fang burried into my brain, but I'm still alive." The gray tabby warrior grunted, clealry still having her humor. Then, she glanced over at Kanine, her eyes narrowed. He looked...no, she'd never seen him before. "...Thank you."'Silverstar' 02:37, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost was relived nothing worse had happened to Orchidbloom, and he dipped his head respectfully to Kanine. Meanwhile, Ashstorm and Hazelriver sat nearby, looking the newcomer up and down. Hazelriver thought he looked nice, but Ashstorm didn't trust the tom, thinking he was... strange... 02:42, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Cloudfrost, who was preparing to sit her vigil, looked at Kanine with surprisingly...warm eyes. Oh no, she had ''no romantic interest in him, she only found it cool to have someone else unique like her around. Kanine, meanwhile, shifted under the eyes of all the cats. "...I'd also like to join, if you don't mind. My mother told me that I was born here, in...RockClan?" Orchidbloom rested her head back on her paws. Something was just...eating at her.Silverstar 02:45, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost nodded. "I'll take you to Slatestar," he mumured, briskly flicking his tail. The tom was indeed odd, but that didn't mean he was a bad cat. He led the loner to the leaders den. 02:52, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Kanine followed, keeping his odd, skulking walk as he followed the black tom.Silverstar 02:54, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Slatestar was in his den, and the gray tom's ears flicked up as he heard Creekfrost. "What is it?" the leader asked, poking his head out to see Kanine. "...Who are you?" he asked the golden-brown tom. ---- Frozenwind hunted, while Heathersun groomed herself outside the warriors' den. (need to do some plots with some of these guys... or move some on...) --look me in the eye 03:40, October 11, 2016 (UTC) "This is Kanine, and he'd like to join the Clan," Creekfrost mewed to Slatestar. (oh, if I recall, we were going to see if Nightshade and Heathersun would work as a couple, if your still up for it) 19:19, October 11, 2016 (UTC) The golden brown tom nodded slowly, sitting tight as he patiently, yet nervously, awaited a response from the gray leader.Silverstar 19:44, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw sat down and kicked a tussock in frustation, only to reel back in pain when there was a rock hidden beneath it. Every time he tried to tell Pumpkinfrost, something came up and he had to wait, ''again. '' 19:51, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay Category:RockClan